diablofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tephra
Forum modernization Hey Tephra, I see that our forum is still using the old (and imo rather clunky) format. Do you think it'd be a good idea to switch over to the modern type that wikia introduced a while ago? Brainwasher5 (talk) 16:42, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Set Dungeon Videos Hi again. I wonder if I can include a bunch of videos (some collections exist) for the Set Dungeon article. On one hand, it won't hurt, and is actually pretty necessary. On the other... 24 videos per article. Would you approve that? Pryamus (talk) 20:24, February 6, 2016 (UTC) :Ok, let's see what can happen. I think we'll work something out, but not the plain "pile in!" scheme. Pryamus (talk) 11:14, February 7, 2016 (UTC) Bot run Would you like me to run the bot to change the Legendary links? Rigel Kent (talk) 00:41, February 28, 2016 (UTC) ;Re: migrating to new legendary categories : Yeah, totally doable. Changing a category is basically just text replacement. Rigel Kent (talk) 08:20, March 5, 2016 (UTC) : Sure. Due to caching, category changes inside templates don't propagate to the articles until the wiki's server maintenance scripts run (I think they're nightly). But editors (including bots) can force a refresh by saving the page, with or without actual changes. I'm having the bot do that now (saves with no changes don't show up in recentchanges or history though). Rigel Kent (talk) 01:01, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Infobox hyphens OK, I did some CSS to override auto-hyphenation in all infoboxes (assuming we never want it). Also provides a "wide labels" theme for the D2 set items infobox, or any other infoboxes that can benefit from it. * User:Rigel Kent/wikia.css to MediaWiki:Wikia.css (diff) * User:Rigel Kent/monobook.css to MediaWiki:Monobook.css (diff) Changes also correct an issue in Wikia skin at fractional screen widths (e.g. 639.5px used neither the 639px rule nor the 640px one), and take over some inline styling from Template:Quote and color templates (e.g. Template:Magic). Rigel Kent (talk) 07:06, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Data-value hyphens This should be an easy change. I don't think I need to test it in my user CSS. In both Mediawiki:Wikia.css and Mediawiki:Monobook.css, find the rule: .pi-data-label { -webkit-hyphens:manual; -moz-hyphens:manual; -ms-hyphens:manual; hyphens:manual; } And edit the selector to look like this: .pi-data-label, .pi-data-value { -webkit-hyphens:manual; -moz-hyphens:manual; -ms-hyphens:manual; hyphens:manual; } This will disable hyphenation for data values in all portable infoboxes. Rigel Kent (talk) 04:52, April 12, 2016 (UTC) Re:File Names Ok, sorry. Sometimes I do, but often forget. Original file name does have one small advantage, though: makes easy to find the original file on the Web, if needed. Pryamus (talk) 11:18, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Template:D This sounds like a job for the bot! Did you want me to run a text replacement? Replace with Xyz, or something else? Rigel Kent (talk) 02:01, April 20, 2016 (UTC) Item speed I disagree with your assessment on what's notable and what isn't. People are coming to Diablo wiki to look up information here; they're not necessarily experts on the information. A person could see the boots page, not see anything about speed, and could infer that either the boots don't impede movement, or that we simply didn't know whether it did or didn't make time to edit. Given that it's literally one extra sentence of information, it's not clutter at all. Listing which items slow you down and which don't promotes consistency among the equipment pages, too. Brainwasher5 (talk) 02:12, September 3, 2016 (UTC) Given how highly most of the community treasures FR/W, it's quite apparent that weight class ( which, after all, is simply the reverse of FR/W) is significant. There's a reason why Archon Plates and Dusk Shrouds are so popular as rune words. I'm trying to look for functionality here. I hadn't played Diablo II in a while so I came on this wiki before booting it up again, hoping to find which pieces of armor I could do without so that it wouldn't slow me down. The lack of clarification for these pages regarding weight class forced me to go to other sites for information, which is a shame. The proportion of armors that have weight vs. those that don't is quite high. We're not talking about exceptions to the rule when two out of six armor slots have weight. Perhaps we should ask the community what they think about this? Brainwasher5 (talk) 07:26, September 3, 2016 (UTC) Re: Chants There's at least one more "chant" article that could be created, namely the Chant of Ordeal (listed on the Umbaru page, doesn't have an article yet). Way I see it, I figure the category could be a sub-category of lore, and have the chants grouped in the category, and in other categories when they have a clear cultural link.--Hawki (talk) 22:37, September 8, 2016 (UTC) Fansite link on image Hello, I didn't know it's that bad, but this pic is too important. Maybe we can keep it if we remove the DF logo, or which is the best way? Pryamus (talk) 18:32, October 4, 2016 (UTC) :I think we should go with the include all text option... I am lazy, but think we can do it. Pryamus (talk) 19:52, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Question about list templates I first thought it was a specific one, but it looks like all template boxes like this have a fixed width for some reason: http://diablo.wikia.com/wiki/Template:D3_NPCs Or is it maybe something that only happens in monobook?--Marhawkman (talk) 01:54, February 13, 2017 (UTC) After further research it's not all of them: http://diablo.wikia.com/wiki/Template:LRing This is different because it isn't divided into sections.--Marhawkman (talk) 02:06, February 13, 2017 (UTC) Well, it cuts off the data table so that only part of it is visible. Ah well, as the saying goes "a picture is worth a thousand words", /I don't feel like typing 1000 words... file:runes.png--Marhawkman (talk) 15:25, February 14, 2017 (UTC) Gem effects Hey, I see you've undone one of my edits. That was a bit of work for me. Can we chat? Spoqster (talk) 12:36, May 5, 2017 (UTC)spoqster I don't think it's redundant as I couldn't find a concise overview of the effects on a single page. The individual gem pages list the detailed stat gains, but there is no page that has the effect types per gem on a single page for an overview. I found the gem page to be the appropriate place, but if you find that bloats the Gems page, I can always make a separate page and link to that. I'd be happy to discuss, but let's please do it either in the wiki chat or on Discord. As I mentioned in my previous comment: What is new is that all effects are listed in one table. I could not find that on the Diablo Wiki, that's why I added it. It's cumbersome to click through all individual gem pages to get an overview of which gem does what in which socket. Featured wiki videos Hey Tephra. I'm Julia from Fandom's Community team. By now you may have seen our announcement about Wiki Modernization and how we're using featured wiki videos to reduce the number of ads on the site and improve the performance of all Fandom wikis. As we move forward we plan to have wiki videos in many communities, including Diablo wiki. If you are interested in which video types we might use you can find some great examples in this blog post. When we start producing videos we may reach out to you, other admins, and users to be involved in writing video scripts or being part of the production process. Let me know if you have any questions. Thanks! Springteufel (talk) 14:44, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Hirelings Since that one is the one you tidied up, I'll see about fixing the others to match it when time becomes available. At the time, it seemed better than the one that was there. Breywood (talk) 14:19, May 30, 2017 (UTC) Necro Release Would you mind ripping a GIF animated Essence orb from here? Pryamus (talk) 20:10, June 27, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks! Now we'll have to put in all of the item templates: normal-crafted-legendary scythes/2h scythes/phylacteries. Can you build the templates while I create the item pages? We are not in a hurry, skills come first anyway. Pryamus (talk) 13:57, June 28, 2017 (UTC) : Sweet. Is there a way we can auto-fill the normal/crafted items? I am working on legendaries, then sets, since they require actual attention, while crafted/normals are mostly the same. Pryamus (talk) 06:38, July 1, 2017 (UTC) ::Still better than nothing. Can you try to put anything (anything at all, like maybe names or images) with a bot? We're not in a hurry, again, Legendaries, Sets and monsters come first. Pryamus (talk) 00:51, July 2, 2017 (UTC) :::Regarding the two Sharp Scythes, let's make a single article and list Stats (Level 9) and Stats (Level 61). This will be the only article on a wiki where this distinction will make sense ))) Pryamus (talk) 12:40, July 2, 2017 (UTC) :I started uploading the pictures for normal items; one type a day. Many duplicates, but it's easier to save doubles than to rename them all. Can you take the missing normal/crafted scythes/2h scythes/phylacteries? Pryamus (talk) 07:40, July 15, 2017 (UTC) ::I meant the pages themselves like Sharp Scythe. I can do that too, it will just take longer. Any help would be appreciated :) 09:27, July 15, 2017 (UTC) :::Crafts are very low priority, take them when you get time and when we have all other item pages ready. Pryamus (talk) 18:01, July 16, 2017 (UTC) :Seems I forgot to include belts. Will try to load/sort pictures in a day or two. Pryamus (talk) 12:53, July 28, 2017 (UTC) ::It's cool, thanks! Crafted items next stop. When I recover from sickness, I will try and do some more events and zones. Pryamus (talk) 17:27, August 9, 2017 (UTC) :::I see no problem with a crafted template of just one item. It will grow in future. Pryamus (talk) 16:32, August 25, 2017 (UTC) ::::Future expansion / patch? Yes, it may look a bit weird, but for the sake of standardization, why not? Pryamus (talk) 21:06, August 25, 2017 (UTC) Faction Logos I tried to edit the Priests of Rathma logo picture; does not seem like I did very well. I think we tried the same with Iron Wolves one, think there is a way to do it quickly for all other BoT logos? Pryamus (talk) 19:53, July 15, 2017 (UTC) Volunteer Curators Hi Tephra, I'm contacting you as you are the most recently active admin. I just posted a blog post about Volunteer Curators here on Diablo Wiki and I'm wondering if it'd be ok with you and the rest of the admin team if I posted a community message about it (like a site-wide message, but just for this wiki). We're hoping to attract PC gaming news fanatics to help round out our PC gaming coverage on Fandom.com . Thanks! -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 22:12, September 11, 2017 (UTC) Duplicate Pages Just came across the category 'Easter Eggs', which by-and-large could be cleaned up quite a bit, but it's quite clear that there are two pages for 'Leoric's Shinbone', with only a slight change regarding the apostrophe in the title. Figured someone should know, pref an admin; Leoric’s_Shinbone and Leoric%27s_Shinbone. Dsurian (talk) 14:49, December 30, 2017 (UTC) Meaning of Al' Hi. Can you help me with Diablo's true name? Thanks to the notes, I know that "diabolos" is Devil in ancient Greek, but " Al ' " I don't know where it comes from or the meaning. Only in speculation could it mean "the", but I do not like to be blind with the name and give false information. ' 03:23, January 4, 2018 (UTC)' :Well, you seem to already be making an assumption, his name is not "Diabolos" it is "Diab'a'''los." It is probable that "Diabalos" was coined from "Diabolos" in the same way that "Al" probably came from some form of "the." As far as I am aware, the full origin of the name Al'Diabalos has never been explained. [[user:tephra|◄► '''Tephra' ◄►]] 03:42, January 4, 2018 (UTC) Re: Normal Transmog If I remember correctly, they are all considered Normal now, to allow exchange between players. Aidan's Revenge is not a good example because it never appeared in game, but God Butcher works exactly that way. These items don't have any stats (aside from plain damage and attack speed for level 1, which are probably not even worth listing): here. Pryamus (talk) 10:02, February 4, 2018 (UTC) :Guess we'll have to list them as Normal, intended for transmog, with useless stats, then. Pryamus (talk) 10:45, February 5, 2018 (UTC) Obviously it was an accident lol. Why would I add content to wiki but purposely Destroy page code? Was not trying to mess anything up... :P ~~slavestoarmok~~ Re: Your Status We've got this, you've earned some rest :) Not much to do here now with the next game not even anywhere in sight. Have fun, and if anything cool arises, you know where to find us :D Pryamus (talk) 18:07, September 20, 2018 (UTC) Re: Categories Yeah, good idea. I don't think we need to make a special effort though, I figure on a case by case basis. See the category, revert the edit, protect it while we're there.--Hawki (talk) 20:53, December 28, 2018 (UTC) Re: Diablo Wiki Discord Can work. We should try and see what happens... Wonder how will we find each other though :) Pryamus (talk) 14:06, April 20, 2019 (UTC) I can't really comment on Discord as I don't use it. But I've no issue with the wiki having one.--Hawki (talk) 01:46, April 23, 2019 (UTC) :Never used it before.--Hawki (talk) 04:42, April 23, 2019 (UTC) :Hi, I don't really use Discord much :) I think I joined (or tried), as Undhigillash, but I don't open Discord that often. Pryamus (talk) 10:46, May 30, 2019 (UTC) Re: Main Page I made it a disambig page to avoid the red link. It looks like the text isn't on the main page, but rather from templates. Can't edit them myself right now, but it can be a short term solution.--Hawki (talk) 09:01, June 23, 2019 (UTC) Re: Deckard Cain No. All false. Or at least all false for that section of his timeline. Course the "lusty man" was a giveaway.--Hawki (talk) 23:03, August 5, 2019 (UTC) Re: Discussions This is going to sound stupid, but what does "discussions" mean in this particular context?--Hawki (talk) 03:53, August 29, 2019 (UTC) Don't really see an issue with it. If it's allowing discussions to be kept separate from articles, figure users can go for it.--Hawki (talk) 11:45, August 29, 2019 (UTC) Hey! Congrats for becoming the Wiki manager! Would you like me to help you with some graphics for this wiki? Like background, logo, banners etc.? Can do all of it, I'm a visual creative, so just hit me up, I'd be glad to help. Cya, KevinWS Re: Quotes I'm afraid I can't help you much there. But as for any changes, I suggest we give it a trial run first. Course you're the admin and make the final call though.--Hawki (talk) 20:50, November 7, 2019 (UTC) Re: CapedBaldyWoW Hello, could you kindly make CapedBaldyWoW quit removing commas & unnecessarily editing, please? I've grown tired of it now. A banlock warning would be fine, thank you. Update: And he keeps changing American English → Brittish English, even though Diablo is American made, even after your first warning, at that. Salute KassraArturia (talk) 12:13, November 27, 2019 (UTC) : He wouldn't "listen" to me anyways, the same way he didn't to you. KassraArturia (talk) 13:04, November 27, 2019 (UTC) Invitation to join the advisor program Hello! I'm Sannse, from Fandom's Editor Experience team. I'm contacting you as the most recently active admin. Hopefully you can pass this on to others as needed. One project that we're excited about launching is an initiative to pair newly registered users with experienced advisors (which they can choose from). These advisors would be available for answering basic editing questions and guiding appropriate edits, in the hope that these users will become active in the local community. Why do this, rather than rely on admins and moderators? We've seen from research and experience (both from Wikipedia) that establishing a human bond with a peer "senpai" or mentor can have a better effect on the comfort of the newcomer, especially where the high volume of edits may cause the quick response of rollbacks rather than taking the time to walk new editors through their early work. While some communities do take that time and care among their leaders, we feel an additional level might put new users at ease and help them be more comfortable with editing. Ultimately, we feel like this project will either free up some time for admins and moderators, or designate them as approachable welcomers to talk to and guide new users. We want to see how effective this is on a relatively small number of communities and see if Fandom's results are consistent with those experienced on Wikipedia. If they are, we may pursue expanding the pilot program and perhaps seeking to build it into a core part of the new platform. Here's what we would wish for your community to agree to: * At least one volunteer advisor, acting as an advisor and advocate helping newcomers. For the most part, this means responding to questions that newcomers leave the advisor in Discussions. Sometimes this may mean the advisor interacts with admins and moderators to address concerns regarding the newcomer. We have some advisors-at-large (those not tied to the local community, but available as fallbacks) already, but if you have ideas on who you might want to represent you in this role (or if you'd like to do so yourself!), feel free to contact me on my Wall. * Discussions / Feeds. Your community must have this active for the current solution to work. This is the primary method in which advisors have open communication with the users that choose them. We also recommend a Feeds channel of “Help Desk” where the communications can be placed, if you do not have a similar channel. * A change to your Welcome Messages to allow a method where a newcomer can choose an advisor. If you are currently participating in the MyDashboard program, there will be a card there to interact with an advisor. We are testing this for the next two months, and will see what the future of the program is thereafter. Is this a program you would feel comfortable with placing on your community? -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 00:54, December 15, 2019 (UTC) Well Yes for the roleplay it is kind of a game forum roleplay Undead Chosen One (talk) 12:41, January 23, 2020 (UTC) Ah alright, do you know anyone that may want to join? Undead Chosen One (talk) 14:53, January 23, 2020 (UTC)